


Secret Mission

by Adhuber



Series: Falling in love during the Revolution [2]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Espionage, F/M, Insecurity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: Jack is sent on a mission but Caleb and Ben don't approve of a woman doing spy work.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you Gin, you don't have to do this," Caleb pleaded with the young woman who stood before him. 

The woman smiled and put her hand gently on his chest, "Don't worry, I've survived this long I think I can handle this." 

"Gin, you don't understand, you are going into a Tory city where they are actively looking for spies. I can't have," he pauses as he looks into the woman's grey green eyes. "Please Jackie don't do this."

Smiling and gently patting his chest, "oh so now it's Jackie, you have more names for me. Don't worry about me - you should be worrying about your idiot friend who doesn't think I can do this."

"Ben is worried that"

"That what, that I a woman could sneak around and get you the information you so badly need. Tell his majesty and the Commander that there is nothing to worry about. I'll be back in a few days," as she leans up and kisses him lightly. 

Jacqueline Simon had gotten used to being with Caleb since he had found her a few months back. It had taken her awhile to get comfortable being around people again, and even slower at sharing all the information she had collected. However once Benjamin Tallmadge had seen her papers and drawings of battles along with detailed accounts of what both sides had said previous to fighting beginning he realized her notes were a treasure trove that could help the Rebels win the war. Now they needed to see the latest correspondence with King George. It would require a tactical visit into General Clinton's home and steel this information. 

To Jack as many called her, this was a simple in and out process but Ben argued that as a woman she couldn't possibly - which only infuriated her more. Washington having read her papers and seen her drawings of battlefields was more inclined to trust the perplexing little witch.

While Caleb went to argue with Ben about how he didn't want the girl/woman he wanted to marry to participate in any more dangerous games the woman slipped away into the woods.

"What do you mean she is gone?" Ben yelled.

"She was sitting here in my tent when I went to, she fucking left. This is all your fault if anything happens to her," Caleb yelled at his friend and swatted off Ben's fancy military hat.

"Look, get provisions, you and I will follow after her. It's not like she could have gotten far."

~  
Jack new they would follow her, and though she wasn't being as stealthy as she could have, it was easy enough to circle around and follow them. The years of being alone, learning from the Indians had helped her become a good scout. As they settled in the first night, Sara climbed a tree to make her own night time sleeping plans. She watched them carefully as they made a fire and settled in - oh she longed to go down and crawl under the covers with Caleb. It wasn't proper though, then again a 28 year old woman roaming the land alone wasn't proper. Caleb had found her and over the time since being found she had stayed as close to him as possible. He was the life line for her after years of thinking herself dead and just a spirit roaming the earth. She had to restrain herself, if he caught her again he would probably insist she become a lady and not allow her the freedom she had. 

As the birds began to chirp, Jack was quick to awaken and move on. She saw the fire still smoldering and couldn't resist leaving her love a small note. Finding a few quail eggs and berries she left them in his hat with a note ~ I look forward to the chase ~J.

~  
Caleb awoke to find the gift left for him and was not pleased but at the same time he couldn't help but laugh. The girl had not only known they were following her but must have been close by to leave him breakfast. She was a woman after his own heart - and he could honestly say he'd been in love with her since they were children. Stoking the fire, Caleb quickly made his breakfast and was finishing it when Ben finally awoke.

"Morning Princess," he teased his friend. "My darling Ginger left us some delicious eggs and fresh berries, but you slept thru the eggs, so"

Ben looked around and saw the egg shells and berries and frowned at his friend, "she came into our camp and we were none the wiser? What's that note say?"

"She looks forward to the chase. You know Ben I think you're right, I'm going to have to marry that little vixen."

Grabbing the berries and eating them, "great I look forward to giving the bride to you."

"Hey don't be soar, she's been at how many locations where we were and didn't see her. She's good, but I just worry her luck is going to run out."

~  
In New York Jack quickly cleaned up and went in search of food and information. It once again became natural to walk amongst people and for nobody to notice her. Pick pocketing was easy and she slipped around and helped herself to a handful of coins. The worse part about being invisible was that even when she had coin to spend nobody noticed her enough to take the money. Going into a shop she looked at all the dresses and listened to the ladies talk about the parties they were going to be attending. As she walked around, nobody noticed her and it wasn't until she heard a familiar voice that she stopped. It couldn't be she thought but she had to see, and as she did a dance around the store again she saw an older woman and a beautiful woman who was probably only a few years older than her watching a young girl stand in front of a mirror as the seamstress was taking measurements. Why was her mother here? And her sister and was that maybe her niece? She wouldn't know after all her mother had abandoned her as a child. Slipping away, she had to leave, because even as a ghost she couldn't stand to see someone so vile as her mother stand there and act like things were perfect. 

Once Jack was out in the streets she moved towards an ally and calmed herself. No proper lady would be caught in the dank shadows of an ally such as this, but then as she melted into the wall she refocused. Revenge would be just for the old bat who had ruined her life. Stopping she needed to calm down - the woman had just left her - it was her own father that had abandoned her. As she stood there she watched as individuals walked by the ally and then she heard a bottle roll by and paused. Did someone see her? No it was further down and she saw two men grabbing a woman and shaking her. Poor girl - she thought, I would help if I could but it's not my concern. I'm here for one thing only. Moving away she slipped through the ally and back onto the busy street. She had an address and would find where Clinton lived. This evening she would watch and make her move. It wasn't as if anybody saw her. 

~  
"Caleb you stay here," Ben began, "I'll find Jack and make sure she gets back"

"Uh, why do you get to go?" Caleb inquired as he continued to pull brush over the boat.

Ben looked surprised that he was being questioned. "I just thought it would be easier, I mean you would have to shave and"

"Yeah, and Gin is my girl."

Shaking his head at how his friend was so protective of the female, "Look I've already got the uniform, I'll just slip in an"

"And what happens if" Caleb wanted to argue, if anybody was going to find Jack he knew it would be him. 

"If you want to come along, you'll need to shave and clean up, oh and find your own clothes."

Caleb rolled his eyes, he'd already found one uniform when he'd had to rescue Abe, it couldn't be that hard, though the thought of shaving off his beard again was sort of disappointing. Ah, it was for his girl, she might like it. "We'll see who finds her first."

~  
Jack waited till dusk and people gathering at the General's home. Changing into black britches and a dark shirt she pulled her hair up and around and slipped a tight cap on top. If Caleb saw her he'd be furious at her having stolen the clothes but he wasn't here. She left her leather shoes on and moved around the house. Watching servants enter through the cellar she quickly slipped through and was upstairs in no time. Finding the room was the most frustrating. A few locked doors later and she was in the General's office. She quickly found the letters stating that troops would be moving south. Looking around for anything else of importance she slipped the paper into her stocking - if they didn't want her to steal it they should have said. Picking up an unusual object she turned it over to see that there were letters and numbers on it. The disc had moveable parts - it looked very interesting and she couldn't resist putting it in her pocket. Moving about the room she saw there was another desk with multiple drawers. Pulling a few out she found large ring with an unusual design - hmm, why not, as she slipped it also in her pocket. Finding several coins she slid those to into her pocket. Might as well rob the bastard while she was here. One drawer was more difficult to pull out and when she finally did she saw a black velvet bag. Oh I have to look she told herself and quickly found a letter, rose petals and two strange jewels. The first was a large egg shaped white pearl and the other a very large blue stone. They both were unique and obviously not meant to be owned on a General's salary, so taking it all she slipped into another pocket. Looking around she saw a pocket watch and a few other small baubles she pocketed. If Caleb and Ben were annoyed so be it. The man would assume he'd been robbed and more upset about the loss then worried about some missing letter. 

Slipping back into the hall, she quickly relocked the door and escaped just as easily as she came in. Thinking about it - she often wondered if she really was here or not - why was it nobody could see her? Was she so unimportant that people just overlooked her, or was she that good? Just as she went through the door of the servants' entrance she saw a carriage stop and heard laughter that was unmistakable as her mothers. Oh to set the woman and her sister up - let them take the fall for this - well maybe later she told herself. 

Sliding down to the ally she quickly redressed and was tying it up when an arm came around her and pulled her close. If she hadn't recognized the familiarity of the touch she would have pulled her knife. Trying to turn around she couldn't but instead she enjoyed feeling his body pressed against hers. 

"You found me?" she moaned as she tilted her head to let him nuzzle her neck.

"I'd find you anywhere," as his mouth descended to her open invitation.

Jack moaned as she felt his hot breath and lips trail up to her ear. "I have what you want, but you'll have to find it," she teased as she moved his hand up to her breast.

"Don't tease me Gin, you know I want you."

"I'm not saying no."

Caleb quickly flipped the woman around and pulled her close and his lips descended upon hers. "Did you get what you were looking for?" as his hands ran up her rib cage and pulled her tighter.

Moaning and tilting her head back, "yes, can I be rewarded now?"

Laughing slightly, "you don't notice anything different?"

Jack slowly opened her eyes and looked at Caleb. His face was clean shaven and round and she suddenly felt a frown come on her face, "you shaved, and what pretty red clothes you are wearing."

"You like it?"

"Can we go?" she whispered in between kisses.

There was suddenly a loud commotion and several soldiers came running down the street, Jack pulled Caleb closer and kissed him deeply to distract him. 

"The General's been robbed. Round up the vagrants. Someone has broken into the General's home."

Caleb tried to pull away but Jack was adamant on keeping him close. He finally pulled away when a soldier tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Sir, excuse us," as the soldier notices that he is with a young woman in an intimate embrace, "we need all me to assist in our search."

"Yes, of course," as he gives Jack a look that he knows she is the cause of the commotion. Bowing slightly to the woman, "I shall see you later Miss Ginger," as he gives her hand a peck.

Jack pulls away and slips into the shadows quickly disappearing and watches as Caleb takes ups the duties of searching for a possible thief. Moving through the streets she would much prefer to have Caleb with her keeping her warm, but obviously he would be busy till he could escape himself. As a cool breeze whipped through the streets Jack rubbed her arms. 

From an ally a voice called out to her, "I could loan you my coat?"

Jack froze and turned, narrowing her eyes, she saw a familiar handsome face. "Well it would be the gentlemanly thing to do."

Stepping out of the shadows Ben smiled and wrapped his red jacket around Jack's shoulders. "Why don't I escort you back?"

Jack couldn't help but smile, she might think Caleb her darling but Ben had never spoken or spent much time with her, and this was different and felt nice. As his arm went around her she leaned into him. A cover was still important and as they walked a few blocks soon the calls that a thief was out and about had Ben pull her close. Coming to another ally, Ben pulled her into it and tried to shield her body.

"Look everywhere," the voices called out.

Jack buried her head into Ben's chest, damn it he smelled nice, she needed to stop - she was only interested in Caleb.

"You two check that ally."

"Sorry Jack, but," 

Jack didn't have time to respond before Ben's lips descended up on her and he was holding her intimately. 

"Oh," as a lantern came up on them, "sorry sir," the soldier said as they came upon the couple.

"Bloody hell, can't I have a little privacy?" Ben growled.

"Excuse us sir," as the soldier pulled away but not completely.

Ben returned to kissing Jack and pulled her leg up and over his hip as he pushed her further against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sat at the campfire and poked at the embers and flames. She was aware of her surroundings but she kept the rough wool blanket tightly wrapped around her. After Ben had kissed her and pushed her into the wall implying to the soldiers that more was happening then it was, she had pulled away and disappeared down the ally. She had rubbed at her lips to make the taste of Ben go away but the feeling of his lips wouldn't leave. It wasn't that the kiss was bad it was unexpected and unwelcomed. How could he do that? He knew that she was Caleb's girl/woman/whatever she was. Avoiding everyone and disappearing she shut her body down and she arrived at the campsite - she wasn't sure how she got there and honestly she didn't care. She wanted Caleb. Would he be angry with her? It wasn't her who had kissed Ben - still why did he do that? With the sound of a broken twig, Jack moved slightly and watched whoever was coming into the camp. She'd already concluded if it was a red coat she was going to slice their throat and dump their body for the coyotes to enjoy. 

"Gin, Ginger, where are you?" the voice called as the man stepped into the clearing.

Unable to restrain herself, she dropped the blanket and flew into Caleb's arms. Burying her head into his chest, she wanted to remember his smell and wipe away the uneasy feeling she had.

"All right love, what's got you upset," as he pushed her away to look at her.

"I uh, I was worried. I wasn't sure when you'd get back."

Pulling her close and setting down by the fire, "well you really gave those boys a job - it took forever to finally ditch that stupid coat and wig just to get back here. Where's Ben?"

"I don't know, Caleb I need to tell you something."

"Huh, I would have thought he'd be back, okay what do you need to tell me?"

Jack looked around worried someone would overhear, but instead she heard the rustle of leaves and pulled Caleb up and into the shadows with her to hide from whoever was about to enter their campsite. 

Caleb looked down at the woman who had pulled him into the shadows and watched as her body melted into the surroundings making her almost disappears from his arms. 

Looking up the two saw that it was Ben who had arrived and moved back to sit at the fire. Jack picked up her blanket as they moved and pulled it tightly around her body. 

Ben sat down and looked at the two and then at the fire, "we need to leave here as soon as possible. Something very valuable was stolen and the General is demanding that it be found." Looking up he pointedly looked at Jack, as he almost demanded an answer from her. 

Not returning his gaze she looked down and spoke quietly, "I'll return to camp alone." Turning to Caleb she looked in his eyes, "we will talk in your tent?"

"Sure," as he seemed worried by her expression. Before he could say more she had moved into the trees and was gone. "She seems upset?" he told Ben, "did something happen?"

Ben looked at his friend and then off into the trees thinking maybe he could see her move about. He hadn't planned to kiss the woman, but when the soldiers were there and the questions, he just felt it was the best alternative. Of course she was upset, he should be embarrassed, he had kissed his best friends girl and had held her in ways that were not appropriate for him to be doing. Trying to feign ignorance might be best - "I'm sure it's nothing."

~  
Jack made her way back to the rebel camp. She could see the soldiers marching and she saw Caleb's tent. He wasn't back yet, and neither was Ben. They would probably be a day or two behind her. She hadn't slept - how could she, there was a weight on her heart and fear that she was at fault. Slipping into his tent she moved to the box Caleb had given her to put her possessions in. The question was how much did she let the general know? He would keep the items of importance and leave her with nothing - after all she was just a woman she had no rights. Slipping the trap door she had made she pulled out the two jewels and put them in. The other items she would turn over. The feeling of being rejected was becoming more and more powerful and she knew the best alternative was to once again go back to the woods and disappear. Her heart would be broken but she would move on. The thought of her mother and sister made her even sadder - why had her parents rejected her? 

Shoving her clothes into a bag she made preparations to leave as soon as Caleb arrived. She'd turn over the items and while he was busy talking she would leave him. Going to the desk she found a sheet of parchment and pulled out the quill and ink.  
My Darling  
I don't want to leave, but I feel in my heart you won't forgive me. I did as you asked and provided you the papers as well as a cover for the stolen letter. However I did not expect the commotion that ensued. You know how I love your touch and kiss, and was saddened you were pulled from my arms. When walking alone I ran into Ben and once again soldiers came looking and he kissed me. I did not expect the kiss, nor request it. I am sorry my love and I understand why you may know longer love me.   
I will return to where I have spent my life. I will see you but you will not see me. A ghost I shall become and consider me your angel for though you may no longer love me as I you, I shall try to protect you as best I can or seek vengeance on those that may or might you.  
Always yours

Ginger

Tossing sand over the paper she shook it off and folded the paper. She would keep it with her until she left. Sitting down on the bed exhaustion finally began to seep into her muscles and soon her eyes closed. 

She awoke to a kiss and fingers running through her hair. Smiling she awoke and saw her favorite eyes looking at her. “You’ve got to tell me how you move so quickly that you got here before us.”

“How long have I been asleep?” as she tried to sit up.

“I’m guessing a day or two. Are you hungry?” as he pulls out a piece of bread and hands it to her.

Her stomach growled at the site of the bread and she quickly devoured it. “I guess you need the document I stole.”

“Along with anything else you’d care to hand over, or I could just search you,” as he leans over her.

Pulling up her pants leg she pulled out the letter, “I also procured some souvenirs,” as she pulled them from her pocket.

“I still wonder if I should search you,” as he leaned in to kiss her.

Jack smiled up at him and let her hand run over his face. Already the stubble was coming through and he wasn’t as clean-shaven as he had been. “I miss your beard,” she told him.

“It’ll grow back quicker then you think.”

Jack’s smile faltered as she realized these may be the last moments she had with the man she was sure she loved more than anything. “Kiss me?”

Smiling wide, “you don’t have to ask me twice,” as he leaned in and captured her lips. 

Jack didn’t stop him from pushing her back onto the cot. She pulled at his shirt and he pulled at hers, before long her clothes and his were discarded on the floor. Soon his hands were roaming her entire body as well as his mouth. Jack could only moan as she let her fingers run over his shoulders and into his hair. Her body felt like it was on fire and warmth spread between her legs as his hands slipped between her thighs and began to stroke her. Jack could only moan and pant as he pushed her legs apart.

“Damn Gin, you are amazing, I want to make love to you.”

Jack slid her leg around his hip and bit at his lip, “yes.”

Caleb was beyond control, he slid along her heat and as he slid inside of her, he moaned, “Fuck Gin your so tight.”

Moaning more, she wanted him closer.

As he continued he realized that his beloved Ginger was a virgin even at her age. Trying to slow things down the woman wiggled her body and his mind left him as he did slow long strokes and he could feel her body respond. Watching her body climax Caleb followed after and collapsed on top of her.

“Damn Gin, that was incredible,” as he rolled to the side and pulled her with him. “Why didn’t you tell me you’d never been with a man?”

Looking up at him, “you’re the only one I want,”

Laughing he slid out of her and watched her wince, “sorry if I had known I would have gone slower”.

“No, I just wish you could have stayed longer.”

“Gin you would be the death of me. If we weren’t at war I’d be making love to you every night and you’d be round with our child all the time,” as he kissed her. Grabbing up his pants and shirt, “I need to get this to Ben and the Commander, you did good Gin,” leaning down for yet another kiss. “Damn it if I don’t love feeling your lips on me.”

Jack watched him slip out of the tent and looked down at her clothes. As she moved to sit up she saw the spot of blood on the bed cover and grabbed a cloth to wipe her – at least she would have this. Pulling her clothes on she wiped her eyes crying wouldn’t help her. With all of her clothes on she pulled her possessions out and slipped through the tent and into the woods. 

~  
“This is amazing,” General Washington stated looking at the letter, “even better is this decoder. Where is Miss Simon?”

Ben looked nervously between Caleb and the General, “well sir we figured you would prefer to have the information provided”

Ben didn’t get to finish as the General slammed his hand on the table, “Major you understand that Miss Simon has brought us pertinent information that nobody could have gotten. All of the spies we have all around, none have blatantly gone into the enemy’s home and stolen items. I would like to congratulate Miss Simon myself.”

“Yes sir, we will bring her straight forth,” as Ben bowed and moved to leave with Caleb quickly following. Looking at his friend, “I didn’t think that”

“I may have been against Gin from doing this job, but she always surprises us.”

“You seem more chipper then normal?”

“Let’s just say Ginger and I finally got some time together,” as he smiled broadly.

Standing up straighter, “I didn’t realize you and Jack were so close.”

“I told you Ben she’s the one. Hell I might have to marry her just to keep the other fellows from realizing what a prize she is.”

Ben couldn’t look at his friend, he hadn’t mentioned that he had kissed the woman and had thought he might have felt something for her. 

Opening the tent, Caleb looked around and saw the Ginger was nowhere. Coming out he looked around the camp and walked up to the first soldier, “have you seen the red head that was in my tent?”

The soldier shook his head and went on. Turning around Caleb looked everywhere for his lover.

“Uh Caleb, I found this inside your tent,” Ben spoke as he walked out holding a folded paper.

Grabbing the paper up Caleb read the words and as the paper dropped to the ground, his fist came around and slammed into Ben’s face. “You son of a bitch. What you couldn’t keep your hands off her?”

Ben fell to the ground and his hand went to his face where he felt blood on his lip. Yeah he deserved that. “Caleb I didn’t mean to, it was just”

All of the soldiers turned and started watching the two men; Caleb was so in fumed he didn’t care if he created a scene. “She wanted to tell me something the other night, it was you. You made her flee; you made her think I don’t love her. You made her think I would” Caleb yelled. 

“I’m sorry Caleb, I was thinking, I just wanted to protect her.”

“Protect her? You drove her away. I need to get away, you tell Washington how you fucked this up,” as he walked off.


End file.
